The present invention relates to a whirlwind power system.
Objects of the invention are to provide a power system which functions to greatly increase the natural force of wind or air and utilize the enhanced force to generate power thereby producing power with fuel, without atmospheric pollution, and without the many problems and difficulties inherent in the use of fuel and the polluting of the atmosphere.